Segreto pubblico
by HelAuditore
Summary: [...] Credono davvero che nessuno di noi se ne sia mai accorto, sono convinti che nessuno si sia mai fermato un attimo a controllare perché le loro voci ed il rumore delle loro assurde lotte si spegnessero tutto d'un tratto. Sono loro quelli che non si accorgono di nulla all'infuori di loro due, quando sono così vicini, e quando si perdono nei loro baci e sussurri. [...]


**Segreto pubblico.**

Forse sono la compagna più silenziosa di questa ciurma così eterogenea e ovviamente chiassosa. Preferisco starmene da una parte e perdermi fra le righe di un pesante libro di storia, ma non per questo non mi accorgo di quello che succede attorno a me.

Succedono più o meno sempre le stesse cose, mentre siamo in rotta fra un'isola e l'altra, proprio come in questo momento: Franky e Brook dedicano un po' del loro tempo a cercare di comporre qualche assurda canzonetta; Nami impartisce ordini agli uomini, fra una cartina geografica e l'altra; Chopper cerca di non farsi distogliere troppo dai suoi esperimenti, mentre Rufy ed Usopp cercano di farlo ridere con le loro smorfie; e poi loro... Lo spadaccino ed il cuoco. Sanji sta cercando di convincere Zoro a togliersi da sotto al sol leone e bere un po' di limonata, altrimenti gli verrà un'insolazione, mentre il "marimo" - come tanto piace al cuoco chiamarlo – non lo degna neanche di uno sguardo.

D'un tratto però, scorgo lo spadaccino aprire un occhio e dare un'occhiata alla situazione. Decido di fare lo stesso, con la coda dell'occhio, e mi accorgo che tutti sono talmente indaffarati a fare altro che non si potrebbero accorgere neanche dell'arrivo di un Sea King, in questo momento.

Ed è in quel momento che, con un rapido gesto della mano destra, Zoro afferra il cuoco per la cravatta e lo strattona verso di sé per farlo smettere di ciarlare con un lungo ed intenso bacio.

Sorrido.

Credono davvero che nessuno di noi se ne sia mai accorto, sono convinti che nessuno si sia mai fermato un attimo a controllare perché le loro voci ed il rumore delle loro assurde lotte si spegnessero tutto d'un tratto.

Sono loro quelli che non si accorgono di nulla all'infuori di loro due, quando sono così vicini, e quando si perdono nei loro baci e sussurri.

So che non dovrei farlo, ma avvolte mi ritrovo anche a tendere l'orecchio, o meglio... A far fiorire qualche orecchio vicino a loro, per ascoltare meglio quello che hanno da dirsi. Dovrei lasciar loro un po' di privacy, ma certe volte sono fin troppo curiosa di sentirli parlare, e non mi stupisco del fatto che riescano ad insultarsi anche durante effusioni di una dolcezza di cui nessuno li crede capaci.

"Ti ho detto mille volte che la limonata mi piace senza zucchero." sussurra Zoro mentre stampa un bacio sulle labbra sottili di Sanji.

Quelle labbra si increspano subito in un sorrisetto "E io ti ripeto che un po' di zucchero ti fa bene, non solo al fisico, anche allo spirito. Se bevi tutto questo limone diventerai più stronzo di quanto tu non sia normalmente." i denti bianchi del cuoco catturano il labbro superiore dello spadaccino, la sua bocca lo succhia per qualche momento e poi lo lascia andare per abbandonarsi ad un bacio dolce ma passionale.

Zoro si lascia sfuggire una risata buia "Sei veramente simpatico, cuoco di merda." la sua testa si muove lateralmente e poi si abbassa, per lasciare che la sua lingua lambisca la pelle bianca del cuoco.

Sanji è costretto a mordersi un labbro per non gemere, o almeno è quello che credo, lo sento mugolare appena mentre i suoi denti affondano ancora di più nel labbro inferiore. "M-Marimo del cazzo..." stringe i denti e poi il suo sguardo si posa su di me, lo vedo diventare completamente rosso e spingere via con violenza lo spadaccino dai capelli verdi. Io gli sorrido, mentre faccio sparire uno dei miei arti dal muro vicino a loro.

"Ma che cazzo...?" Zoro dilata le narici e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia, notando il viso arrossato del cuoco che mi sta ancora fissando "Cosa...?" automaticamente, gira la testa verso di me ed anche le sue guance, magicamente, si tingono di scarlatto.

Ridacchio dolcemente e poi faccio loro l'occhiolino, prima di tornare a leggere il mio libro di archeologia.

Sanno che io so, ma possono stare tranquilli, so tenere le labbra sigillate, al contrario di loro due.

Sento ancora gli sguardi dei due ragazzi bruciare sulla pelle, e poi, senza dover far apparire alcun orecchio accanto a loro, posso distintamente sentirli dire:  
"Coglione, quante volte ti ho detto di non fare queste cose quando siamo in mezzo a tutti?" sibila Sanji, e non mi serve certo guardare per sapere che Zoro sta quasi per sguainare una delle sue spade.

"Chiamami ancora coglione e ti taglio la lingua." sento ringhiare lo spadaccino.

Sanji ride, una risata di sfida "Peggio per te, lo sai quanto ti piace."

Chiudo il libro con forza, facendo un sacco di rumore, in modo che tutti smettano di fare quello che stavano facendo, compreso il litigio dei due amanti. L'intera ciurma si volta a guardarmi ed io batto le palpebre innocentemente prima di alzarmi "Scusate. Vado a riposarmi." i pirati sono un po' confusi all'inizio, ma poi riprendono le loro attività, salvo per Sanji che si alza da terra per corrermi incontro. Zoro fa lo stesso, ma per afferrarlo per un polso.  
"E mollami!" gli intima il biondo, ma il ragazzo dai capelli verdi è ben deciso a tenerlo stretto.  
"Va tutto bene, cuoco?" gli sorrido dolcemente.  
Sanji batte la palpebre, un tantino incredulo. "R-Robin-chan, noi non... Insomma non è come sembra, noi..."

Lo spadaccino alza gli occhi al cielo da dietro la spalla del biondo, io non posso far altro che ridacchiare.

"Il vostro segreto è al sicuro..." rivolgo il mio sguardo prima a Sanji e poi a Zoro "...Anche perché lo sanno già tutti." e con queste parole mi allontano dai loro sguardi attoniti, ridacchiando.

"T-tutti?!" esclamano entrambi, alimentando le mie risate mentre mi avvio verso la camera da letto delle ragazze.

Solo uno sciocco non riuscirebbe a capire quando due persone sono innamorate, anche quando i due amanti cercano di nascondersi in ogni modo.


End file.
